The invention is directed to cutting tools. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a combined rasp and file tool that is advantageous for laminate materials having a combination of wood and other material layers. One example is laminates having a top plastic layer, such as FORMICA brand laminates, typically used for counter tops and cabinets. Laminate materials formed of a combination of different materials are difficult to file because the different materials often have a different hardness. For example, the wood substrate layers are usually softer than the plastic top layer in a counter top laminate.
Laminate material files are usually designed for finishing work, and, as a result may encounter difficulty in removing material quickly. Wood rasps, which are designed for fast removal of wood, tend to remove too much material and leave too rough of a finish when used on laminates.
The present invention provides a single tool that is effective for both material removal of material and for finishing work.
The combination file and rasp is a tool having a rasp side for fast, effective removal of material and a file or chisel cut side for smoothing the material.
According to one aspect of the invention, the file or chisel cut side has 34 teeth per inch formed at a 25.degree. angle to a transverse axis of the tool. The teeth are formed to have a face angle of -6.degree., a back angle of 37.degree. and a gullet angle of 61.degree.. The upper surface of the file side is first drawfiled to provide fine serrations for improved cutting action of the teeth. In addition, the teeth have a height rising from an upper surface of the tool of about 0.006 inches.
According to another aspect of the invention, the tool has a rasp side with a plurality of rasp teeth formed in rows of 15 teeth, with 16 rows of teeth per inch measured along the longitudinal axis.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the rows are wave shaped, having two curves that meet at the center longitudinal axis of the tool. Preferably, the curves have a radius of curvature of about 5/8 of the inch, that is, about 0.63 inches.
In addition, the teeth in adjacent rows are in relatively staggered relationship.
The rasp teeth are formed with a face angle of 20.degree., a back angle of 35.degree. and a gullet angle of 53.degree..
In addition, the rasp tooth has a narrow radius top and a height measured from an upper surface of about 0.035 inches.